Young Volcanoes
by SBurgundy
Summary: Sayomi Ryu is brought back to Japan to spy on her elder sister, a task proven difficult when she finds herself in Music Room 3. Sparks of interest will fly as this newcomer, who is known for being a closed book, forms relationships with the hosts. Secrets and hidden feelings will surface. Sayomi's closed book will be pried open by the young volcanoes that are the Ouran Host Club.
1. Prologue

_**Young Volcanoes**_ **| OHSHC Fanfiction**

**Summary: Sayomi Ryu is brought back to Japan to spy on her elder sister, a task proven difficult when she finds herself in Music Room 3. Sparks of interest will fly about as this newcomer, who is known for being a closed book, forms relationships with the hosts. Sayomi only planned to obey her father, but secrets and hidden feelings will surface. Sayomi Ryu's closed book will be pried open by the young volcanoes that are the Ouran Highschool Host Club. {Eventual Hikaru/OC pairing}**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT take any ownership to Ouran Highschool Host Club.**

**Prologue:**

"What are you thinking about, Sayomi?"

The young girl was startled from her stupor and turned away from the horse she was currently grooming. Her gray eyes landed on the person speaking to her. The person in question was a tall, slender woman with vibrant ginger hair and happy green eyes; her name was Nancy.

Sayomi let her hand that was holding onto the curry comb fall to her side as her lips showed a whisper of a smile. "I'm sure you already know the answer to that."

Nancy laughed and strode closer to Sayomi's side. "All the more reason to ask so you can talk about it." Nancy rested her hand on the horse, and smiled down at Sayomi. "You know you can talk to me about anything." It was her job, after all. Nancy had been Sayomi's advisor for the past few years.

Sayomi's gaze wandered away from Nancy's friendly stare. She shrugged. "And you know I don't particularly like talking about such things."

Nancy's happy facade faltered. "This is your last week here. It's only natural to feel sad."

"I don't feel sad." Sayomi replied tersely. She bit her lip for a moment, her thoughts wandering back to a few days ago, when her father called.

The masculine voice belonging to her father, Daisuke Ryu, spoke through the receiving line of the telephone Sayomi held to her ear. "Sayomi, I trust you are doing well?"

Sayomi was pleasantly surprised by her father's call. Daisuke usually called Sayomi once a month as a sort of check up. When he didn't call, Sayomi had to assume that he was busy with work. Daisuke Ryu was president of Yoo Capital in Japan, naturally Sayomi had to assume quite often that her father was busy. That day he called would be the second time in a month he had phoned for her.

"Of course." She had replied.

On the other line, her father mumbled 'good, good' before clearing his throat quite loudly into the phone, a sign that Sayomi should pay very close attention to his next words. "Sayomi, you are to leave that boarding school by the end of this week."

Sayomi had furrowed her eyebrows and attempted to reply but Daisuke continued, "You will come back to Japan, effective immediately."

"Why?" Sayomi was finally able to blurt out, that one word was filled with so much emotion. Confusion. Annoyance. Relief. Anger.

"Your sister." Daisuke replied simply, "Your assistance is needed."

Sayomi was still reeling from her father's command. She finally met Nancy's gaze. "I don't know how I feel about going back, after all this time."

**A/N: It's really short, and really vague, but bear with me! (THIS WAS REWRITTEN 2.4.15)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT take any ownership to Ouran Highschool Host Club.**

**Chapter 1:**

Sayomi waited patiently in her father's office; her legs crossed at the ankles and her fingers tapping the oak desk anxiously. Her eyes wandered around, taking in her surroundings. Daisuke Ryu's office hadn't changed very much since she was ten. Before she was sent to America. Why was she sent to America, or California to be more exact? For her studies, or so Sayomi was told. But she knew there was much more than what she had been told. No one looked her in the eye that day she was sent off, especially not her father.

Daisuke finally walked in and Sayomi ceased her tapping and sat up in her chair. Her father took his seat behind his desk. Sayomi should've been at least a little hurt that her father didn't so much as mumble a word to welcome her home. She hadn't seen him for years. Although, he did look her in the eyes as he was situated in his seat, something he failed to do five years ago. Much like his office, her father hadn't changed in looks. His dark hair still held the same streaks of gray along with his willows peak. The gray eyes they shared still instilled the same coldness always held within. Sayomi noticed the bags under his eyes were more prominent than before, along with his 'frown' lines and even his gut.

"You're hair's gotten longer." He remarked. Sayomi lips formed a tight smile and she nodded.

"I've also grown an inch or two." Sayomi added half-heartedly. 'And I now have boobs and I go through menstruation and many other growing up things you failed to witness since you flew me to another time zone and left me at a boarding school to practically raise myself through my awkward pre-teen years!' Sayomi thought all of this while holding her tight smile on her face. In her lap, her hands clenched into fists to calm herself down. Her father simply nodded.

Daisuke cleared his throat, his most effective way of getting people to listen closely to him. "No one but I currently knows of your arrival." Sayomi furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Nor your task."

Sayomi nearly blurted out her questions, but that was something she was taught not to do as a child. She clenched her fists tighter and asked after a moments pause, "May I ask why?"

"It's no concern of yours." He replied briskly. Sayomi flinched at his words. "Although, after we return to the household, your mother will be informed."

"You mean Raicho." Sayomi mumbled under her breath.

Daisuke glared at her for a moment for her interruption. Sayomi muttered a quick apology before he continued. "As for your task, it's simple." Sayomi sat up a little straighter and unclenched her hands. "Your sister has been distracted from her duties. She shows up late to her after school studies. You may be unaware, but Cho has been studying more in law and hedge fund investments so that she can take a place in Yoo Capital in the future." Sayomi figured as much, Cho, her sister, had informed her of this three years ago. Cho was known to gloat and whine all at once. "So all you need to do is keep close tabs on her. You will be enrolled in Ouran Academy and I expect you to inform me on any and all of her activities that will be considered distracting."

Sayomi could have laughed at this request. "So, to put it plainly, you want me to spy on Cho."

Daisuke didn't reply. She took this as a 'yes'.

Sayomi smirked to herself and shook her head, "How long will I be staying in Japan before I'm shipped off back to America? When I complete this task?"

Daisuke glared once more and Sayomi's sarcastic smile left her face. "That'll be left for discussion when that time comes."

"Well that's promising." she mumbled.

Daisuke cleared his throat. "All of your American ways you've picked up, like disrespect" Sayomi flinched at his words, "will need to cease. Understood?"

Sayomi nodded, "Understood."

"Good." Daisuke nodded back, "I should inform you that this evening we will be having our annual family dinner with our biggest investors. Do you remember the Ootori family?"

Sayomi shrugged, "Well, the Ootori Group rings a bell."

"They are one in the same. When we return, I expect you to be prompt and ready for dinner."

"Understood."

"Good." Daisuke nodded in approval before standing up from behind his desk. "Now, I will be returning at this moment. You on the other hand, will be making a short stop elsewhere before arriving home." Sayomi furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Torou will escort you to Yuzuha Hitachiin. She needs your measurements for future references." He pressed a button on his desk and right away, in walked a tall, slender middle-aged man wearing dark rimmed glasses and the usual black suit everyone in the company wore. "Torou, this is my youngest, Sayomi. Mrs. Hitachiin is awaiting her." Torou nodded and held the door open. Daisuke walked around his desk, motioned Sayomi to follow him and they both walked out the door of his office.

"I've also had your school uniform sent over to Mrs. Hitachiin to make any needed adjustments."

Sayomi merely nodded and remained silent as they walked through the headquarters of Yoo Capital. The headquarters was quite prestigious and one of the most modernized buildings in Japan. The building itself looked like it was made of glass. Sayomi didn't necessarily know all parts of the building very well. She'd been in the lobby and her father's office; first floor and top floor, that was all the places she ever needed to go when visiting. So far, this hadn't changed five years later as she exited the familiar lobby.

Torou escorted Sayomi into the backseat of a black vehicle as her father proceeded to the vehicle behind hers with not so much of a muttered bye or a glance in her direction. Sayomi let herself frown as she was seated in the backseat. Torou then proceeded to seat himself in the front seat and started up the vehicle. He glanced at Sayomi through the rear view mirror. "To Mrs. Hitachiin's."

Sayomi didn't look up at the man and simply nodded whilst mumbling, "Apparently."

It then only took ten minutes to reach Mrs. Hitachiin's. Through the whole ride, Sayomi absentmindedly stared out the window. She may have been back home, but it certainly did not feel that way.

'Perhaps when I return to our household I'll feel more at home.' She thought just as her door was open and Torou greeted her with a friendly smile and held out his hand. Sayomi let the man help her out of the vehicle and glanced at the household in front of her. Her solemn facial expression changed, "This doesn't look like a fashion companies boutique. Are we at someone's home?" Sayomi asked Torou.

Torou nodded, "This is Mrs. Hitachiin's home. She handles special clients personally."

Sayomi rolled her eyes, "The special client being my father." She mumbled.

Torou smiled and closed the door behind Sayomi, "The special client being you." He motioned his arm forward, "Shall we?" Sayomi let her expressionless face return and trudged forward.

The house, like many others in this part of town and even her own, was rather extravagant. Sayomi lazily glanced at the flower beds lining the yard as Torou knocked on the door. It took a measley second for the door to be opened by a butler.

Torou automatically spoke up to the butler, "Mrs. Hitachiin is expecting us." He motioned to Sayomi and Sayomi smiled politely at the butler. The butler nodded and opened the door more as to let them inside. Torou allowed Sayomi to enter first and she let her eyes lazily roam the layout of the house.

The clicking of heels on the tiled floor dragged Sayomi's eyes away from the white walls surrounding her and towards the hallway to her right. A middle-aged woman with short orange hair and dangly earrings walked towards her, a welcoming smile on her pretty face.

"You must be Sayomi!" The woman stopped a foot in front of her and bent down, looking at Sayomi closely, "Oh my! You're so tan! And so pretty! If it wasn't for those eyes, I would've never guessed you were Daisuke's daughter!" She remarked with a laugh.

That last comment struck a nerve, but Sayomi smiled politely, "You must be Mrs. Hitachiin. My father told me you were taking my measurements. I didn't expect that would be done in your home."

Mrs. Hitachiin removed her hand from Sayomi and put them on her hips. "I work better at home, so I prefer handling some of my clients here. The staff is better here in my opinion anyway." She said with a wink. Sayomi furrowed her eyebrows in confusion for a second before Mrs. Hitachiin led her to the next room. Torou did not follow them.

The room was grand in size and looked like a little boutique itself. Mrs. Hitachiin led Sayomi to a platform and had her stand upon it. Behind the platform was a dressing room. Mrs. Hitachiin pulled a roll of measuring tape from her pocket and extended it out. "It was only two years ago when your father asked me to design some outfits for your mother and sister. Naturally, since you weren't around at the time, I do not have your measurements. So when your father informed me of your arrival, I knew I'd be making some outfits for you." She said with a smile as she looped the tape around Sayomi's waist, "So I'll just be taking a few measurements for the future designs that come your way."

Sayomi nodded and smiled half-heartedly as Mrs. Hitachiin continued taking measurements of her body and writing them down on a notepad.

When that was done, five minutes later, Sayomi was being handed a yellow dress which she was informed was her school uniform. Sayomi widened her eyes at the dress. "This is the Ouran uniform?"

Mrs. Hitachiin sighed, "Not my design. But I can take it in or do any other fixes you need. Just change behind that curtain, I'll return in a moment.

Sayomi walked into the dressing room, closing the thick curtain behind her. It was a good size square space for her to change. There was even a little seat and hooks on two of the three walls and a full length mirror. She undressed slowly, not looking forward to trying on her uniform. Just knowing she'd have to wear the yellow dress to school every day was horrifying enough. Sayomi glanced at her half naked body in the mirror. Her dark brown hair dropped down to her back, tickling her still tanned skin. She could see the faint skin color change of her bikini line, since her bikini bottoms were usually boy short style and not the tanga underwear she was currently wearing. Her eyes then locked with the reflection of her gray gaze. The expression on her face was solemn, even as she looked at herself. She sighed and held out the uniform in her hands to get a better look at it.

Sayomi then heard footsteps that did not sound like the familiar clicking of Mrs. Hitachiin's heels.

"I know I was in here last when I had it."

Sayomi's eyes widened. The voice belonged to a boy.

"Are you sure, Hikaru?"

Make that two boys.

"I'm positive -!"

Sayomi gasped as the curtain was suddenly pulled opened and she was face to face with a familiar stranger. He had the same blazing hair color as Mrs. Hitachiin, but he was notably not a woman. A face much like his own peeked out behind him. Twins. "What are you -?" The other one stopped abruptly as he too locked eyes with Sayomi.

All three of them were frozen in surprise, staring at each other, their faces each turning red. The yellow dress was gripped in her hands and nothing was blocking the boys eyes from Sayomi's half naked body. The twin behind the first twin smirked, "I don't think this is what you were looking for Hikaru."

The first twin blinked and just as suddenly as he had opened it, he closed the curtain.

Sayomi's senses rushed back to her, her face now heating up with not embarrassment, but anger. She tugged on the dress and furiously pulled back the curtain. She blinked in surprise. She was alone, no twins in sight.

The familiar clicking of heels greeted her and Sayomi's blazing eyes locked with Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Did you see two... twins?!" Sayomi blurted out.

Mrs. Hitachiin smiled, "Twins? Did you meet my sons?"

Sayomi scoffed, "Your sons?"

Mrs. Hitachiin nodded, still smiling all pretty like, "Yes. They are my perfect little assitances." Sayomi stopped her scowling as Mrs. Hitachiin ushered her back to the platform. "It looks lovely on you. I won't need to do many modifications." Mrs. Hitachiin then began to prod her uniform with pins and needles.

In the mirror in front of her, Sayomi could see her perfectly calm façade. Although inside, she was still fuming at the embarrassing encounter with the twins. Her hands slowly clenched at her sides.

**A/N: This is my first anime fanfiction, I really want it to be a good one. So review and read and enjoy!**

**musepro: Thank you for the review! And your eyes do NOT deceive you, that is indeed the title of one of Fall Out Boy's songs from the Save Rock & Roll album! **


End file.
